


You'll be the death of me.

by Marleyimpala67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 4 + 1, Fluff, Happy, Loss, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Sad, Star Trek - Freeform, enterpirse, im sorry, mckirk - Freeform, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleyimpala67/pseuds/Marleyimpala67
Summary: 4 times in which bones says Jim will be the death of him and the one time Jim was the death of him.





	You'll be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, this idea came to me one night and I decided to write it.

Bones POV

1.

The first time I met Jim was on that damned space shuttle, and even with the threat of throwing up on his shoes, we soon become inseparable, or so Jim would put it. He hacked he damn computer and put us into the same dorm, so I was forced to live my academy days with the infant.  
I quickly learned that Jim liked to party and sleep around all the damn time, that was just his way of life, and I quickly grew used to it. He also liked to fight. A lot .

On this particular Friday evening, I was enjoying a bourbon, in a well deserved hot bath after working two straight shifts at the hospital, and Jim was, as usual, down at the club just off campus.  
I had a deep gut feeling that I tried to push away about Jim, like something was wrong, but then again I'm just tired.  
But even after three glasses of bourbon it wouldn't subside, so with a heavy sigh I dragged myself out the comfort of the bubble and warmth and shoved in some clean clothes, and headed out to find jim. It was cool outside, with a cold breeze, but the club wasn't too far a walk, only ten minutes or so.  
But before I could even cross the road to the club I caught sight of four starfleet security guards beating the living shit out of, oh god lord, Jim.  
Quickly running my hands over my face, I jogged over to the scene, and almost right away Jim saw me. He was currently being held by two of the four officers.  
"Bones!" He sounded some what happy, but instantly got another punch to the face.  
"Hey! Just what is going on here?" I call out to the officers, the two of them holding jim drop him to the ground.  
"None of your business pal," I recognised this guy, and knew he had it out for Jim, so maybe this wasn't all jims fault.  
"Like hell it isn't, as a trained medical officer I demand to know why you insist on breaking three of the mans damn bones!" I shout Gruffly, and they seem to believe the little white lie and move out the way so I can get to Jim.  
"The idiot was started it, was running his little whore mouth about how he was better than all u-"  
"First of all, he ain't no whore, and second of all if you were even half the man he was you'd have let him go after the first punch," I feel myself getting defensive over Jim, but again it works as the mumble something and start to make their way back into the club.  
"Bonesy you saved me!" Jim slurs all his words together and I know he won't remember this in the morning.  
"Come on, it's only a broken nose, and possibly a fractured wrist," and that's all I hope the extent of the beating is.  
"Good to know," Jim slurs back, and I shake my head,  
"Damn kid, you are going to be the death of me," I grumble,  
"But you love me so it's okay," even though he's joking it jabs at my heart strings, cause damn if that's not true. 

2.

If Jim hadn't been looking so damn helpless and in the way of everyone else, I would've just left him there. But then again the decision to take him aboard the damn Enterprise paid off, as we are all alive and kicking to see another day. 

"You still gotta go speak to Pike?" Jim says quietly. We are currently back on earth, at the academy all as cadets as if none of the previous events happened. I sigh heavily and put my face in my hands.  
"Cause if so I wouldn't mind speaking to him first and saying you only had my interests , no Wait, the enterprises interests at heart bones, " he continues.  
"Yeah I gotta go see like, but I've been reassured nothing serious will happen so you don't need to go see him," as grumpy as I try to sound an annoying bright smile still spreads across his face.  
"Great!" He claps my back and stands up,  
"I gotta be getting to study anyway, see you later bones ," he winks and leaves our dorm,  
"Study my ass," I mumble, knowing damn well that his type of study involved at lot of physical Contact. But before I can get all hurt about the fact he is in someone else's bed and not mine, I get a message through my padd from pike, telling me a one to one is not needed and I only have a weeks suspension from doing Any hospital shifts, and to consider it time to study and catch up with class rather than suspension.  
I quickly type a thank you and send my gratitude to the board before putting the padd back down.  
"Bones?"  
"What the..?" I jump out my damn skin as Jim stands around in the doorway of our dorm, looking like he's up to no good.  
"What the hell are you doing here instead of studying," I demand, sounding meaner then I intended too, hurt flashes across kirks face, and I feel a pang of guilt.  
"Maybe thought we could spend tonight together instead, you know, because of the day in all," he mumbles, the day? What's he going on... oh. I'd been so busy worrying about my own damn ass I forgot today was his birthday, or more commonly known as the dad his dad kicked the dust.  
"Jim.. get your ass on the couch," and with that the smile returns to his pretty face.  
We choose a pretty old movie, and drink the rest of the bourbon i bought as a thank you for saving my life.  
As the credits roll I become aware of the heavy weight pressed against my shoulder, I cast a look down to see Jim passed out, drooling on me.  
Sighing, I pick him up and put him to bed, still in his clothes of course. He just looks so damn pretty like that, and without thinking a plant a kiss on his head,  
"Your going to kill me someday Kirk,"  
I think I imagine him mumbling thank you. 

3.

We recently started the five year mission into deep space, Jim as captain ( like he doesn't remind every damn chance he gets ) and I was promoted to CMO.  
Maybe it was space, or the time away from Joanna, or even the lack of sex for Jim, but we'd been arguing over pretty pointless things pretty much everyday, and today was no different.  
"I'm telling you bones, as captain o-"  
"Of the damn fucking enterprise, I know! That doesn't mean you get to fuck with whatever planet you choose and put people in dangers way!" I may have shouted louder than I wanted too, but I was damn tired of his bullshit.  
We did a routine check on a civilisation, turned out they were really young, with no concept of science or math, and Jim thought it'd be a good idea to beam himself and a party down to introduce themselves, this ended in a lot of causalities. Easily treatable though.  
"Well no has died yet have they?! I am the only Captain in the entire history of starfleet to be able to say that you know?" He snaps back and I groan.  
"By pure chance Jim, you gotta be more careful for your sake and the crew," I try to pick my tone carefully, but fail.  
"You know what, Dr. McCoy, as your superior I think this conversion is done," he spits  
"Now wait a damn second ji-"  
"It's Captain Kirk, your dismissed," he doesn't even look at me and something snaps.  
"Fuck sake Jim! I'm concerned for you! I want you to be able to come back to me, and not in a damn body bag? You wanna know why?" I feel the tears burning my eyes but I don't back down.  
" because my stupid southern ass loves you! Because since I first meet you with your baby blue eyes and charming smirk I fell in love with you," I feel myself step back in horror of what I just said, but it got his attention as he is facing me again, but no trace of anger in his eyes.  
"Bones..."  
"Don't, don't need your sympathy or rejection," I'm looking at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but him.  
"What if I wanted to give you my love instead ?" He asks gently, and suddenly his hands are on my hands, my sides, my arms, my face. He tilts me head up to meet his gaze.  
"Oh bones, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he kisses my cheek, my forehead, my nose.  
"I love you too, I'm scared I'm going to lose you so I try and push you way, I'm sorry," he kisses my jaw, the corner of my mouth, and then my lips. And if this is what heaven feels like I want to stay forever. It's sweet, gentle, and full of love.  
"Damn, slow down before you kill me," I gently say, wrapping him into a hug.  
"Promise I won't," he mumbles,  
"How about we both just get into that damn bed and cuddle? I think we both need it darlin," the little pet name slips out but the blush on his face is worth it.  
"Okay, yeah, okay," he gently kisses me again, and we climb into the bed.  
If that isn't the best damn sleep I've had in forever. 

4\. 

Khans intercom message rang through the intercom.  
"After all, no ship should go down without her captain," the silence that followed as we all waited for death for agonising .  
Down in Med bay we didn't stop treating the injured though, we kept out heads down and worked, hoping it'd make a difference.  
When the ship suddenly re gained power something felt off, given I was glad I was alive and the crew, but something felt horribly off about the situation. Someone in med bay had said the warp core was down, that there was no hope, but here we are, in orbit, alive.  
The gut feeling only got worse with every passing minute.  
"Scotty to med bay, engineering requires two medical staff to carry a deceased down to med bay, thank you. Scotty out." His voice was shaky, as if it was someone real close to him, someone like-  
"Dammit man, pull yourself together," I mumble angrily, Jim is fine. Jim is always fine. Hell, he will com any minute now.  
"Dr-Dr.Mcoy, I-i think you should come see th-this," a young ensign stumbles out to me, eyes filled with fear. I walk slowly towards were the body bag lays, Scotty won't meet my eye and he is clearly crying, uhura is sobbing gently, and won't look at me either. Slowly I unzip the bag and pull it back. It feels like I stop breathing. Jim looks so peaceful, even with blood all over his face. I bring my hand to touch his face and it's stone cold, so unlike the warmth he normally is.  
"H-he saved us all doctor, he wouldn't let us help him," scotty tries to explain and I give a weak smile in return, I single tear slips down my face.  
I turn away from jims lifeless body and sit down at my desk, were that useless dead tribble lays. More tears seem to just escape, and I can't stop them, I don't try to. I feel numb, and cold. I hardly notice when the tribble starts moving, then the Monitor beeps.  
"Mother of god... GET A CYRO TUB NOW!" 

"Two weeks later"

Jims vitals are normal, but he still hasn't woken. It's been two weeks since the incident, since I broke all ethics and the rules of medical practice just to bring him back.  
I busy myself with trying to do reports or other medical duties but nothing takes my mind of it.  
"Bones?" I turn around to see Jims eyes, beautiful and shinning, alive.  
"My god..." I forget he's still healing, I just pull him into a hug.  
"You stupid, wonderful idiot," I mumble into his hair.  
"What happened? I though I was..." he trails off l  
"What, dead' barely," I try to joke but all that follows is a dry laugh.  
"Khans blood apparently is a miracle cure for death," I whisper and he nods.  
"Jim... you almost killed me too, please don't leave me again," the pain of the last two weeks catches up and I start to cry into his shoulder.  
"Bones im here, I love you," he hugs me tighter, but I pull away. He gives me an adorable confused face.  
"Move over so I can hold you darlin, I need to hold you," I ask shakily and he nods. Knowing it's against medical procedures to do so, I climb into the med bed and pull him close.  
"You okay Jim?" I whisper, just enjoying the warmth of his body and his steady heartbeat.  
"Now I have you, yeah I'm good. Bones.. I know we have only been together for a little over year but I-"  
"Yes , I know what your asking and yes." I kiss him gently.  
"How?" He giggles, and before answering I just memorise his happy face.  
"Found the ring, sorry, I used your quarters after, after..." he nods gently, and starts running his hands down my arms gently, soothing me to sleep for the first time in two weeks. 

5.

Jims POV

"Mr. Spock is it safe to beam down a landing party?" I ask, swivelling my chair to face my first officer.  
"I believe so Captain, there is a stable atmosphere and no life forms to threaten a landing party,"  
"Very well, thank you Mr.Spock. Dr. McCoy can you beam down with two other medical staff and a few security men to check out the planet for medical research?" I swivel the chair to face my fiancée, bones.  
"Dammit man I'm a doctor not a explorer!" He says grumpily, and pouts a little which is really cute.  
"Thank you bones, enjoy yourself, but not  
Too much," I wink and he groans. After the Khan incident 7 months back we let the rest of the crew know of our relationship, so everyone on board knows.  
"Jim, mark my words, you will be the death of me," he jokes, before placing a quick kiss on my head and heading for the turbo lift.

Watching him leave I felt a weird pull in my gut, something shouting at me follow the man and remind him how much I love him. But I stay seated and push the feeling aside.  
"Kirk to McCoy, how is it down there?" I ask, anxiously biting my nails.  
"this place is giving me an unsettled feeling, Spock claims to have picked up no life in the scanners but there is evidence of animals all around us," Spock raises an eyebrow before turning to his computer and typing away.  
"Do you want us to beam you out of there?"  
"We should be okay Jim, "  
"Report every five minutes, if you find nothing of relevance in thirty minutes we will beam you back, understood?" Deep down I know I'm being drastic, not giving them enough time and making them report too frequently but the feeling in my gut isn't sub siding.  
"Okay copy that, McCoy out,"

I absent mindly rang my fingers of the simple engagement ring I wore, trying to calm my rising nerves.  
"Captain, there is unexplained readings coming from the planet below," spocks voice carried urgency.  
"Landing party to enterprise do you copy?" Bones's voice carried fear.  
"Captain to landing party what is your problem?"  
My hands are shaking, I want to beam them back now.  
"There's, oh god what are they?! Creatures, Jim-" Bones is cut off by a noise.  
"Scotty beam them up!" I shout  
"I cannae lock in there signal sir," Scotty exclaims  
"Why the hell not?!"  
"Captain there is many interferences to their signals," Spock tries to explain but I don't want to here it.  
"That's my damn bones down now and god help me BEAM THEM UP" I shout, tears threating to spill over my face.  
"Jim, hey darlin it's me, I love you okay? I love you and I know you love me," bones speaks across the channel,  
"Bones, what's happening?" I cry, just wanting him back safe.  
"Hey, it's okay, breathe Jim it's okay, I need you to go on without me alright? I ain't coming out here alive," I could hear the sadnesss, the roughness suggest he was crying,  
"Bones.. don't speak like that come on," I plead  
"Jim you listen to me, I love you and always will, but I ain't getting you here alive and we both know it, Spock you take care of him for me okay?"  
"Of course Leonard," Spock answers calmly, but his posture is tense  
"Bones stop it! Were are you dammit?!" I demand  
"Jim... it's okay, darlin it's okay, I love you, i l-" the channel is cut off, the sound of silence has never felt so loud.  
"BONES" I don't even realise I'm shouting, but I feel Spock grab my arms and restrain me as I try to head for the turbo lift.  
"Captain please," he pleads while I cry and thrash out.  
"No! HE ISNT GONE! Bones," I fall to my knees and then blackness. 

It all happens so quickly, one minute he was on the bridge smiling and making jokes and the next he was gone. When I come around they tell me down on the planet there was what could only be described as a pack of dogs, wild and hungry. In attempt to escape the Landing party attempted to hide in a cave system. But the deeper in the caves they went, it messed with their signals, meaning we were unable to beam them back. Spock arranged a team capable of stoping and handling the pack of dogs, so they could retrieve what may remain of the landing party. All I got was his little pinky ring, the engagement ring and the pendant he wore under the uniform. They didn't find him. They didn't find my bones.  
I soon left starfleet, they tried to get me to stay, money and promotion promises did nothing. I went back to riverside to the farm, I went to Georgia to see Joanna, and explain to her in person what went wrong. She doesn't hate me but she should.  
After all, her dad, my bones, always said I'd be the death of him .


End file.
